Fireflies
by Vitreux
Summary: *Complete* Don't be afraid to feel, in the end, you'll figure out what you need to know.
1. Default Chapter

Fireflies

Digi*girl: Haha¡Kactually I was a bit scared doing this. First time ne? My first new fic! Hope ya like it¡K

Disclaimers- Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me.

*** different POV¡¦s

The first time I¡¦ve met him, it¡¦s on the Internet at school.

To college people, the BBS on net was the best creation yet. Everyone was passionate about them, including me.

I remembered the first time when I signed in, using the ID as Kaoru. I was thinking so hard about the nickname I should use. My sempai who was sitting beside, guiding me, laughed.

¡§Jou-chan, it¡¦s only a nickname. You can change it anytime you like. Think of one first, I gotta teach you how to use it later.¡¨

¡§Mou, Sano! First time is first time, one has to be careful about it, ne?¡¨ I said shamelessly and glanced at him.

Sano clicked his tongue, turning his head back continuing to chat with his friends on net. ¡§Women. Tell me later when you thought of one.¡¨

I flipped my raven-black hair and scanned over the names that passed my mind.

¡§I¡¦ve got it. Tanuki!¡¨ I laughed in spite of myself.

Sano eyed me, his lips curved into an odd smile. ¡§The nickname that Fox gave you. Ha! Now that¡¦s interesting. Here, I¡¦ll show you,¡¨ He rolled his chair over to my computer and filled my e-mail info.

The instant he clicked ¡¥OK¡¦, the bottom of the screen lightened as a phrase of sentence appeared.

¡¸ Rurouni- Hey Tanuki!

I froze. ¡§Sano¡Kwhat¡¦s this?¡¨

Sano smirked, ¡§Seems like your status is good so far. Heh, you just signed in and already someone sent you a message.¡¨

My eyebrows went up in worry, ¡§But Sano- I don¡¦t know this person! What do I do?¡¨

¡§Your choice. You can ignore that person if you want to.¡¨ He explained, waiting for my next move.

I turned my head back to the screen, ¡§That¡¦s not nice. Hmm¡K¡¨

¡¸ Tanuki- Hihi

¡¸ Rurouni- Hi, you new here? Just signed in?

¡¸ Tanuki- yeah¡KI¡¦m slow at typing ^^¡¦

¡¸ Rurouni- That¡¦s alright. Everyone gets their first tries ne? ^^

It was the first time I talked on the BBS with an online friend. Although it¡¦s only a few simple exchanges, but to me this guy called ¡¥Rurouni¡¦ had earned a special place in my heart.

Every time I signed in, he will always say hi to me. Always. Then we would talk about simple stuff, or events that happened at school. He was so polite. The prefect gentlemen as I recall it.

He was there too, when I was finding the keys on the keyboard so slowly and it took quite sometime to answer him.

I thought of him as a very close friend of mine. Whenever things happened, I will always tell him. Things those are good, bad, exciting or nervous. We have countless subjects to talk about, whether it¡¦s online or just e-mails.

Soon, half a year passed without much to our recognition. I learned more and more about him as he did to me. He¡¦s in college also, older than me by three years.

My rate for typing had improved over these months, and I¡¦ve also met many people through the Internet, friends that are younger and older than me. Sometimes I would even meet them, face to face. But ¡¥Rurouni¡¦ and I never mentioned it before.

That is, until the night of Fireflies.

¡¸ Rurouni- I know a place where you can see a lot of fireflies

¡¸ Tanuki- Really really? I wanna go!

¡¸ Rurouni- lol, no prob I can take you there.

¡¸ Tanuki- Yeah! When?

¡¸ Rurouni- Hmm¡Khow about tomorrow night?

¡¸ Tanuki- tomorrow?

¡¸ Rurouni- Yup! Cuz I¡¦ll be busy the days after that. Got time?

¡¸ Tanuki- Of course! I just thought of something¡K

¡¸ Rurouni- wut is it?

¡¸ Tanuki- It¡¦s just that, we have known each other 4 so long. And it¡¦s finally time to meet.

¡¸ Rurouni- Haha, yeah, it¡¦s about time to anywayz.

Then after we thought about a place and time to meet, we both signed off.

I was so excited and nervous at the same time that night, it was as if I was finally going to meet an old friend of mine, and it also seemed like a long-time wish was about to come true. That night, I had a sweet dream.

The second day, I¡¦ve spent a lot of time in front of the mirror arranging myself. Because we¡¦re going to the mountains, so pretty dresses wouldn¡¦t do. So I simply wore a lilac tank top with dark blue jeans. I actually looked nice with my pink ribbon hanging loosely like that on my hair.

When I was checking myself thoroughly for the last time on front of the mirror, my best friend who was also my roommate rested her arm on my shoulders, with a devilish looking smile on her lips.

¡§Oooh¡Kgoing on a date with your boyfriend? You look so pretty Kaoru.¡¨ She smirked.

I blushed slightly, ¡§Misao! I¡¦m just going out with an online friend.¡¨

¡§An online friend? But I¡¦ve never seen you trying to fix yourself so badly. Don¡¦t tell me¡K¡¨ she trailed off as I stopped her.

¡§Don¡¦t tell you what? You know, I¡¦m finally going to meet that Rurouni.¡¨ I changed the subject and smiled, hoping she wouldn¡¦t go on any further.

Misao thought for a moment, then her eyes lit up and clapped her hands in cheery, ¡§Oh that guy who¡¦s older than you by three years? Heard you mentioned him a lot of times. I see¡K¡¨ she scratched her chin.

I nodded fervently, and turned too look at my reflection in the mirror, smiling.

At night, I skipped happily to the front gates of the school and waited. It just finished raining a while ago, and the air was wet and refreshing at the same time. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, smelling the nature within it.

¡§Ano¡Kare you Kaoru?¡¨ a voice asked suddenly.

I opened my eyes quickly and answered, ¡§Yes¡K¡¨

Then I turned my head, and gasped.


	2. First encounter

Fireflies

Digi*girl: Second chapter up!

Disclaimers- Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me.

*** different POV¡¦s

Chapter two¡X first encounter

I was paralyzed when I saw her, standing gracefully in front of me. The first thing I noticed about her was¡K _eyes_. Kami, I feel like she was looking through me exterior into my very soul.

Neither of us spoke for a minute, just breathe.

¡§Your eyes¡Kthey¡¦re lavender.¡¨ She said unexpectedly afterward. I couldn¡¦t help but smile.

¡§Yeah well¡Ka lot of people said that,¡¨ I said sheepishly, scratching my head.

Then she smiled. I swear I could¡¦ve just melted right then and there; she looked like an angel sent from heaven. Because of that smile, I finally got the courage to say, ¡§I¡¦m Rurouni, you can call me Kenshin.¡¨

¡§I¡¦m Kaoru. Kamiya Kaoru.¡¨

¡§I know, you mind if we go now? Fireflies won¡¦t wait.¡¨ I handed her the helmet I was holding earlier and motioned her to come. She obeyed obediently and hopped onto the backseat.

The vehicle roamed through the broad road and swept through dark tunnels. Wind blew passed us as my hair swayed with them. The sky was painted in lovely shades of orange, pink and purple.

¡§Oh yeah, Kaoru, you¡¦re different that I thought. You¡¦re look splendor,¡¨ I yelled to her.

¡§What? What do you think of me in the first place anyway?¡¨ she asked from behind.

I shrugged, ¡§I don¡¦t know. I guess I¡¦m just a bit shocked.¡¨

She giggled. ¡§People say that too, I¡¦m the most popular girl at school you know!¡¨

That wasn¡¦t a surprise. I laughed.

Soon, the night had fallen. Darkness loomed over the mountains and the moon came out.

It¡¦s not exactly quiet in the mountains at night, I figured, the sound of chirping could be heard anywhere. It makes me feel relaxed.

¡§Kenshin, are we there yet?¡¨ Kaoru asked and I could feel her head turning to look around.

I grinned, ¡§You¡¦ll be surprised. We¡¦re surrounded by them now.¡¨

¡§Really? How come I didn¡¦t see any of them?¡¨

¡§You don¡¦t believe me? Heh suit yourself.¡¨ I closed the lights. As soon as the lights died out, spots of green light embedded our vision. Fireflies.

Kaoru gasped slightly behind me, she stepped down from the vehicle and her hands went up to her mouth, ¡§Kenshin¡Kit¡¦s beautiful,¡¨

¡§Told you.¡¨ I smiled. I stepped down from the vehicle also and stood beside her, watching as the fireflies danced in the midst of the night.

¡§But¡Kit makes me want to cry for some reason,¡¨ Kaoru wiped the tear from her eyes. I watched, stunned.

Was it harmony? Why is she crying¡K?

I tried to cheer her up, ¡§Watching those fireflies makes me thought about the old memories from my childhood,¡¨

She stopped.

I continued, ¡§My family and I would gather together under the stars on a night like this,¡¨

She peered at me and her tears stopped flowing. I smiled back at her. Suddenly a thought popped in my head. I walked over to a bush and clasped my hands together, catching a firefly. Then I walked back to her, revealing the green light in my hands, ¡§Here, for you.¡¨

Kaoru was speechless when I handed it to her, accepting the beautiful gift.

¡§It¡¦s very pretty, if you open your hands and see,¡¨

Kaoru slowly opened her hands and her eyes lit up as a smile touched her lips.

Suddenly, I stopped my breathing and my eyes became misty.

Because there, in front of me, was the most beautiful creature that I¡¦ve ever seen. The way the moon reflected her raven-black hair, and the way the fireflies underneath lightened her warm features.

¡§You¡¦re so beautiful,¡¨ I blurted out.

She lifted her head and smiled at me sweetly, ¡§Really?¡¨

My mind swirled.

***

My eyes were locked with his lavender ones. His eyes were so gentle, yet mysterious at the same time. I wanted to get to know him better. I want to¡K

Kenshin motioned me to sit down beside him on a log, and he started talking with me. I felt like we were long time friends, and a familiar feeling rushed through my body.

Happiness.

At last, around 11:30 we said good byes to each other reluctantly.

I supported my tiresome body all the way to the door and when I opened it, I was met by a pair of big turquoise eyes, staring worriedly at me. ¡§Kaoru! Where have you been?! It¡¦s WAY too late for you to come back at this time!¡¨

¡§Mou Misao! Don¡¦t worry I just came back from the mountains with Rurouni. His real name is Kenshin by the way.¡¨ I entered my room and fell flat on my soft bed, yawning.

Misao walked over to me and her eyes extended, ¡§What? The first time you two met and already you¡¦re going in the mountains?¡¨

I opened my eyes lazily, ¡§Yeah, what¡¦s wrong with it?¡¨ another yawn.

She backed away from me and her eyes glowed with suspicious, ¡§Brave of you Kaoru, very brave.¡¨

¡§Kenshin and I are friends for half a year already Misao, nothing to worry about.¡¨

¡§Yeah okay, whatever.¡¨ Misao sat down on her own bed and yawned, stretching her arms at the same time.

Unexpectedly, I opened my eyes and asked in a soft voice, ¡§Misao¡Kdo you believe in fate?¡¨

¡§Yup! Definitely!¡¨ then her eyes narrowed, ¡§You¡Kyou fell in love with Kenshin?¡¨

I waved my hands in the air quickly as a blush rose on my cheeks, ¡§No! Of course not! It¡¦s just that¡Kwhen we first met, it felt like¡KI¡¦ve always known him. And every time I gazed into his lavender eyes...I¡¦m trapped in them.¡¨ I caught a glimpse of Misao¡¦s confused face, causing me to sigh, ¡§Never mind, I don¡¦t know how to say it.¡¨

Misao shook her head and sat down beside me, and patted my back in comfort. ¡§It¡¦s alright. I guess that¡¦s what you called fate. Here¡¦s the trick, introduce him to me sometime, and I¡¦ll see.¡¨ Misao gave me one of her famous smiles as I hugged my best friend.

She was so good.

I sank back onto my bed and yawned again, ¡§I¡¦m tired, I¡¦ll take a bath now,¡¨ I stood up weakly and gathered my belongings, heading towards the bathroom when Misao¡¦s voice stopped me.

¡§Kaoru, what about your sempai?¡¨

¡§Sempai? Which one?¡¨ I raised my eyebrow, didn¡¦t catch the meaning of her words.

¡§You know the one who taught you how to use the BBS and e-mail¡Kwhat was his name?¡¨

I smiled in realization, ¡§You mean Sano,¡¨

¡§Yeah! Sano. What about him? Isn¡¦t he good to you?¡¨ Misao stepped closer.

¡§Eh? That¡¦s impossible Misao, we¡¦re just friends, that¡¦s all.¡¨ I explained. What was she thinking?

¡§Just friends? Are you sure?¡¨ a look of doubt was shown clearly on her face. I nodded my head.

¡§Seriously, there¡¦s nothing between us. You think too much.¡¨ I guess I was too tired at that time, so I turned and left.

Misao turned her face to the computer screen, seeing Sano¡¦s name flashing on it. She sighed, clicking to sign off, ¡§Poor Sano.¡¨

After I finished my bath, I seated myself in front of the computer and signed in.

Kenshin wasn¡¦t online.

¡§Maybe he just came back so he took a bath.¡¨

I waited for a few minutes before giving up, so I entered my e-mail account.

To: Rurouni

Hey Kenshin,

I must admit, I had a blast today! It¡¦s the first time that I¡¦ve actually seen so many fireflies! It brought some memories up within me. Thank you so much. This is the best night I had.

PS. Do you believe in fate?

I stretched out my arms and stiffened a yawn, before closing the computer. That night, I drifted to sleep with a smile on my lips.

The second day, Kenshin replied back.

To: Tanuki

Kaoru,

I¡¦m glad that you like the fireflies. I love them too!

And yes, I do believe in fate. We just don¡¦t expect it; it will come to us naturally. So, in a place where we don¡¦t know so well, they will touch us. You¡¦ll be surprised for what they do to you.

The first encounter between two people will always be special. Remember that.

When I received this letter, my mind became numb. The guy who always smiled at me, who used simple sentences to enlighten my mood, had such an intricate mind. He¡¦s beyond wise for his age.

The next day, I went online again. I waited for my Rurouni patiently to appear in the user list.

An hour passed and finally Rurouni appeared. Slowly, it became a habit. One o¡¦clock at midnight online was my every day job.

Sometimes we chatted for half an hour, to suppress our strains of the day.

Sometimes we¡¦d talk on and on, with a cup of coffee in hands, our goal is the whole night.

Not only do we contact through BBS, but e-mails also.

We¡¦d go out after the night of Fireflies too, to watch a movie together. At last my pretty dresses can be shown! I remembered that night Kenshin wore a black jacket with a pair of dark blue jeans. He looked so cute.

***

Because we¡¦ve got classes tomorrow, so our agendas were quite crowded. We can¡¦t find any spaced out time to talk, there¡¦s only enough time in the theater. When the movie ended and most of the people had gone out, Kaoru had fallen asleep on my shoulder.

I watched her silently, my eyes staining with affection. I felt the urge to hold her until the end of the world.

After I escorted her back to her home, I swept through the busy crowds of Tokyo. I leaned against a wall, thinking wordlessly. I thought about the day since we met, until now, all the events that happened.

Love was growing inside of me.

I should¡¦ve realized my feelings earlier, because the thing that I needed the most right now, was courage.

Our third encounter had etched deeply into my mind. It was the most special.

This time I didn¡¦t have any reasons, only a simple request of dinner together. Kaoru agreed freely.

I took her to an expensive-looking restaurant, when I was about to open the doors for her; I felt a tug at my jacket.

¡§Kenshin, this is too expensive. I don¡¦t have to eat anything like this luxurious.¡¨ Kaoru said in a small voice and held me back.

I smiled broadly, ¡§It¡¦s a special day today, my treat. C¡¦mon, it¡¦s fine.¡¨

Under my urge of insists, Kaoru didn¡¦t say anything after.

But when we¡¦re ordering, Kaoru picked the cheapest set of food. Her care for me had touched me deeply. So I said, ¡§Kaoru, you think too much of the people around you, while you forgot all about yourself. Today¡Ktoday¡¦s my birthday.¡¨ I smiled.

Shocked filled her delicate featured as she stared at me in surprise, ¡§Really?¡¨

I nodded my head, ¡§Yup. Once a year I¡¦ll be this nice. Your loss if you missed it.¡¨ I grinned.

She giggled, ¡§Okay, you said it. Then I¡¦ll pick the most pricey one!¡¨

As we ate in delight, she stopped and asked, ¡§Didn¡¦t your other friends celebrate your birthday? It¡¦s always a group celebration in my class.¡¨

¡§I lied to them, I told them my birthday was yesterday, so they celebrated for me already.¡¨ I replied calmly.

Kaoru¡¦s eyebrow went up in wonder, ¡§Why did you that?¡¨

I sipped my cup of ice tea, and took a deep breath.

This is it.

¡§Because, this special day, it¡¦s for you, Kaoru. Only you.¡¨


	3. This must be a dream

Fireflies

Digi*girl: Third chapter y¡¦all!! Thanx for your reviews! You ppl duno how much they mean to me!! XD Oh yeah, and one more thing. I know this is a bit rushed, it¡¦s because Kaoru was telling a story of her own. You¡¦ll know everything in the end don¡¦t worry! Trust me ¡Vwink-

Disclaimers- Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, you know the drill!

*** different POV¡¦s

Chapter three¡X this must be a dream¡K

My heart skipped a beat, ¡§What?¡¨ a light tremble could be heard in my voice.

I saw Kenshin breathed in again, and he stared at me directly in the eyes.

¡§This day is for you Kaoru. Because¡Kbecause I¡¦m in love with you. I really, really am.¡¨

And then, time stopped.

Never in my life had I been this surprised, never in my life had I been this happy.

Tears rolled down my cheeks smoothly before I could stop them, and I was watching Kenshin with an amazing bliss. My lips curved into the brightest smile.

I mouthed, ¡§_I love you too_.¡¨

Kenshin reached out his large hand and clasped with mine, intertwining our fingers gently.

His eyes were shining love.

And mines were too.

--=--

Kenshin¡¦s confession had thrived, as we began our sweet relationship together. Because of the different schools, we couldn¡¦t meet each other too often. But that only strengthens our bond. Online at one o¡¦clock everyday was still open, without any doubt, we sank deeper and deeper into the world where only happiness exists.

To me, even the world had crashed down on us, I can still live. Because of the fact that I believe in _him_. It¡¦s always him. His smile lit up my mood. He showed me how to love.__

I¡¦ll always believe in him.

I believe that we will go through everything.

I believe that we could walk to the very end.

I believe our love was meant to be.

With him beside me, I believe in everything.

Another year had passed, as we celebrated Kenshin¡¦s twentieth birthday. I became so sure that we belong to each other, and nothing will tear us apart.

Nothing.

But then, one night, the promise broke, and forever my world went black.

That day was my eighteenth birthday.

Kenshin and I met in the café; he gave me a group of eighteen roses, and a ring.

¡§Ring?¡¨ I asked in surprise.

¡§Marry me,¡¨ Kenshin said sincerely as he held my hand, his eyes full of warmth.

¡§But¡KI¡¦m only eighteen, and you¡¦re only twenty.¡¨ I stammered.

He smiled gently, ¡§I know, we don¡¦t really have to marry. I just want you to have the ring, as a promise.¡¨

¡§Mou!¡¨ I blushed heavily, ¡§Why are you so jumpy? I am blooming for my age right now,¡¨ I fluttered my eyelids playfully.

Kenshin chuckled and tilted my chin, ¡§Deep down you really wanted to, ne?¡¨

My face went even redder, if possible. ¡§A-am not!¡¨ I stole a glance at the shiny ring in my hands in envy. Then I lifted my head to meet his gaze.

¡§I¡¦ll keep it for now, until you graduate, then you can slip this ring onto my finger.¡¨ I smiled.

¡§But¡K¡¨ Kensin hesitated. ¡§I was thinking, I really wanted you to wear it.¡¨

I clutched onto his arm and gave him a look of confidence, ¡§Mou! I¡¦m already yours, can¡¦t you wait just a bit longer?¡¨

Kenshin was hesitating a lot that day, but I chose to ignore it, missing the biggest mistake of my life.

¡§Okay, it¡¦s a promise!¡¨

I placed the ring in his hands as held it against my chest, closing my eyes serenely. ¡§When the day we¡¦re ready, you¡¦ll come to me and slip this ring onto my finger with your own hands.¡¨

Kenshin brought his other free arm and pulled me in, wrapping me in to a tight embrace.

¡§I promise.¡¨

After we went out of the café, we walked hand in hand to see the night view of the city. As we sat on a wooden bench, with the wind caressing softly on our faces, I rested my head against his chest, sighing peacefully. He wrapped his arms around me and brought me closer.

For a moment our heart beat in unison. And I could feel his breath in my lungs.

¡§Kaoru?¡¨

¡§Hmm?¡¨

¡§I love you.¡¨

I melted at his words and thanked the heaven silently for such a charming young man.

¡§Yeah, I love you too.¡¨

After spending an hour in the park, he escorted me home, as always.

When I was about to turn around on the steps and say goodbye, I was cut off short by his sudden kiss. My eyes widened at first, but I felt my whole body weaken and I closed my eyes. Deepening the kiss.

Kenshin pulled away after a while and breathed heavily, ¡§Nice one Kaoru, you almost suffocated me.¡¨

I punched teasingly at his joke and we laughed together.

¡§Oro? It¡¦s raining¡K¡¨ He reached out his hand as droplets of light rain fell from the dark sky above and landed on his palm.

¡§Be careful,¡¨ I told him.

¡§Yeah I will,¡¨ he wiped the rain on his shirt and smiled gently.

¡§It¡¦s raining, so the road might be a bit slippery and if you¡¦re not careful then-¡§

¡§I know Kaoru,¡¨ he cut in politely, ¡§I¡¦ll be fine.¡¨

¡§Yes,¡¨ I breathed in embarrassingly, ¡§Of course you¡¦ll be careful. Good night Kenshin.¡¨

¡§Good night Kaoru. And remember I love you.¡¨

I smiled brightly at his words, ¡§Same here,¡¨

He leaned in for another kiss under the rain, this time a bit more passionate and a bit longer. I waved goodbye as he did the same.

But somehow, I got this deep sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. When I couldn¡¦t see Kenshin¡¦s back anymore, I opened the door and went inside.

I took a bath normally later and logged into the BBS, Kenshin will always say hi to me meaning that he went home safely.

So I opened the window for BBS and waited. Sometimes my friends will throw me a message and I¡¦ll reply them back. I kept on waiting.

Forty-five minutes had passed as I frowned worriedly. What¡¦s taking him so long?

I used the BBS to check for the user Rurouni, last time he signed in was yesterday night.

A wave of dread washed over me.

I hurried to the phone and dialed the numbers shakily, waiting impatiently as the phone made its connection.

Click.

¡§Hello?¡¨ a feminine voice on the other end asked.

¡§Hi, this is Kaoru, I was wondering¡Kis Kenshin home yet?¡¨

¡§Kaoru-chan?¡¨

¡§Hai.¡¨

¡§Kaoru-chan! It¡¦s me Tomoe!¡¨ the voice exclaimed.

¡§Tomoe-san?¡¨ I asked unbelievingly into the phone. Tomoe was Kenshin¡¦s half sister. His dad divorced a long time ago, then remarried Tomoe¡¦s mother.

¡§Please, call me Tomoe.¡¨

¡§Okay Tomoe. I was asking¡Kis Kenshin home yet?¡¨ I asked, straight to the point.

¡§Kenshin? He¡¦s not back yet. I thought he¡¦s with you all along?¡¨ she asked confusingly over the phone.

¡§He was. He just left, I was just making sure that he went home safely.¡¨ I swallowed the lump in my throat and clutched the phone tighter.

¡§He¡¦s not here yet. I¡¦ll give you a call when he¡¦s back.¡¨

¡§Thank you.¡¨

¡§And Kaoru?¡¨

¡§Hai.¡¨

¡§I¡¦m looking forward for our next meeting.¡¨

¡§The same goes for me Tomoe, with all my heart.¡¨

I heard her chuckle. ¡§Alright then, keep in touch!¡¨

¡§I will. Bye.¡¨

Click.

Beep beep beep¡K

The phone hung uselessly as I stared out the window, my eyes empty.

_Kenshin, where are you?_

The rain poured down harder.

_I hope nothing¡¦s gone wrong¡K_

_Kenshin._

I waited until three midnight and still no sign of Kenshin. I sobbed weakly on the couch, crying my eyes out.

_Where are you Kenshin? I¡¦m scared¡KI¡¦m so scared._

I cried myself to sleep late at night.

The second day.

My eyes were red and puffy as I carried my weak body to school.

¡§Kaoru?¡¨ Misao popped in front of me and asked worriedly, ¡§Are you alright? What happened?¡¨

¡§I¡¦m fine, really.¡¨ It was a lie, and I know it.

She put her hands on her hip and said angrily, ¡§I knew I shouldn¡¦t go to Aoshi¡¦s place yesterday! Look at you!¡¨ she waved her hand in front of me.

I tried to smile.

Misao quieted down and sighed. ¡§Maa¡Kgo back Kaoru. If the teacher asks, I¡¦ll tell her you¡¦re sick.¡¨

I hesitated for a second before agreeing with it by nodding my head. ¡§Thank you so much Misao.¡¨

I opened the door to the room I shared with Misao and the instant I stepped in, the phone rang.

¡§Hello?¡¨ I said tiredly into the phone.

¡§Kaoru-chan, it¡¦s me, Tomoe.¡¨

My eyes flew open and I clutched onto the phone, ¡§Tomoe! Where¡¦s Kenshin? Is he alright?!¡¨

She paused. It was unbearable.

¡§Kenshin¡Khe¡Khe had a car accident yesterday night. H-he¡¦s in Delta Hospital now, the d-doctors are afraid he won¡¦t make it¡Ky-you better come and have a look,¡¨

Thud!

The phone fell down on the floor cruelly.

I felt as if all the blood had drained away from my body, as I stood there, unmoving.

The next moment I was crumpled down on the floor, no matter how I wanted to stand up, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn¡¦t.

_I couldn¡¦t._

_ Kenshin!_

¡§I-I¡¦ll have to get up¡K¡¨ I croaked lamely and shut my eyes.

_He¡Khe¡¦s waiting for me¡KKenshin¡¦s waiting for me! GET UP!_

I moaned as I stoop up shakily, and dashed out the door, slamming it shut and didn¡¦t bother to lock it.

I ran. Tears blinded my vision as I bumped into people, but I kept on running. My heart pounded heavily against my chest as my breath came in short, rapid gasps.

_Kenshin hang on¡Kyou¡¦ll have to. Onegai. Don¡¦t leave me alone!_

Delta Hospital, finally.

I ran for the entrance when suddenly, I stopped.

Because I saw Kenshin, standing in blur, with that smile only when he¡¦s sorry for something.

It was as if the smile meant ¡§_I¡¦m sorry¡K_¡¨

Then the rain stopped.

The sun shone peaked under the dark clouds for a second before he disappeared. I shook my head and hurried to the entrance.

I tore the door open as I saw Tomoe and some other people all lifted their heads up, staring at me with deep sadness.

¡§Tomoe!¡¨ I stumbled to her, gasping for breath. ¡§Where is he?! Where¡¦s Kenshin?!¡¨

Tomoe¡¦s own tears flowed out, as her hand went up to her mouth and sobbed. ¡§K-Kenshin¡K¡¨

¡§He¡¦s dead.¡¨ Someone said from behind. It was the doctor.

And the, time stopped.

¡§Dead¡K? Dead¡Kwhat do you mean? What do you mean?¡¨ All of a sudden I couldn¡¦t understand the word. Shadows passed over my mind quickly.

_What¡¦s happening? Dead? What do you mean? He¡¦s dead¡K_

¡§What do you mean? I don¡¦t understand!¡¨ I shouted hoarsely, clutching onto the stern-faced doctor. He bowed down his head.

¡§Kaoru, Kenshin had always loved you. Even when he died he held onto something so dear,¡¨ Tomoe sobbed, I turned to face her frantically, ¡§What we discovered in his hand was¡Ka ring.¡¨

I gasped.

¡§The ring. Kenshin¡Kdead.¡¨ I burst into tears and said to no one particular.

¡§He¡¦s dead¡Koh god. _He¡¦s dead!_¡¨

Only did then Kenshin¡¦s words came to me repeatedly, like a film playing without a sound.

_¡§I really wanted you to wear it,¡¨_

_ ¡§I love you Kaoru.¡¨_

_ ¡§I love you.¡¨_

And then, everything went black.

-----==-----

Author¡¦s ramblings: Minna-san please don¡¦t kill me!! *ducks flying objects* Dun dun dun¡Kso what now?! Kenshin is dead!! Noooo!!! What should I do?! I¡¦m a bad bad girl¡K


	4. being with you

Fireflies

Digi*girl: Here it is folks! Sorry for the long delay¡Kcan¡¦t think of a good ending there. Don¡¦t sue me!! I changed my writing btw¡K

Disclaimers- Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, you know the drill!

*** different POV¡¦s

Epilogue- being with you

_What if I were to tell you a story? A story about a girl, who lost her love. In her eyes, the stars no longer smiled? Would you listen?_

I stared out the window, the rain danced on the streets. Life was not fair. Nothing was. So here I am, sitting in the empty hospital room, without the lights¡Kthe darkness was soothing.

_She sits one day, trying to give life a meaning with her broken heart. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes became hours. And still she sat, hopeless still._

What will happen after? My life has no future. Kenshin¡¦s gone. I died with him a long time ago. All that is left was the useless shell of my body. What will happen?

_In desperation she finds comfort in the rain. Hidden in the corner, she wept. All the time stopped in existence then, as she lifted her tear streaked face. The moment came, when everything is black and white._

In my dream, I dreamt of Kenshin. Of how things used to be. I dreamt of his smile, of our first kiss. I dreamt of him, alive and breathing, standing in front of me, smiling.

¡§Kaoru¡K¡¨

¡§Kenshin,¡¨ I smiled, ¡§Kenshin.¡¨

¡§Believe, Kaoru.¡¨ He told me.

¡§Believe?¡¨ I asked, confused. ¡§Believe in what Kenshin?¡¨

¡§If you believe, then maybe we¡¦ll meet again someday.¡¨

Then realization hit me. ¡§Kenshin¡Konegai. Come back to me!¡¨ I tried to reach him, but the distance between us seemed to stretch even further.

He smiled. ¡§Believe.¡¨

Then he faded.

And I woke up; it was nothing more than a mere dream.

¡§Believe¡K¡¨ I turned my face to the foggy window once more, hearing the rain splatter.

¡§Believe.¡¨

***

(Misao)

Kaoru was out of the hospital the next day. I was thrilled. Everyone was, including her sempai, Sano. But she wasn¡¦t the person whom she used to be.

Everyday her smile grows a little less bright, and the spirit within her faded pass time. We all know the reason though; it wasn¡¦t as if she¡¦s like this for no reason.

_Himura._

Yes, it¡¦s always about him. God, why must he die? Kaoru did nothing to deserve this. She deserves so much more. I can imagine how her smile would be when they grow up, married. But that¡¦s impossible now, isn¡¦t it?

Sometimes I think life was a bit too harsh on her. I mean, by just looking at her¡Kyou feel as if it¡¦s end of the world. Hopeless. Blank.

If I have a lifetime wish, I wish Himura would be alive again, to save our dear Kaoru. I wish I could reverse the time.

***

(Kaoru)

I wonder how much time had passed since I was like this. Once I looked at myself in the mirror, I screamed. I thought I¡¦ve seen a ghost.

I didn¡¦t tie my hair up; it was all tangled up, it made my appearance ghastly. And I¡¦m as white as a sheet. I found no lights in my eyes. Even the blue began to fade.

See what life had done to me?

My friends had tried to cheer me up, and they made me tried to forget him. But how can I? After so much we¡¦ve been through together, how can I?

I tried to go on, really I tried. But everywhere I look, every time I stopped and think. I¡¦ll always thought of him. I can¡¦t help it. What do I do Kenshin? You told me to believe, but to believe in what?

¡§Snap out of it Kaoru!¡¨ Misao said one day, I guess she couldn¡¦t contain herself anymore by seeing me like this.

I didn¡¦t say anything.

¡§Kaoru,¡¨ Misao breathed in sharply, ¡§I know you miss him, we all do. But, what would you think if Kenshin sees you like this? I¡¦m sure that he wanted you to be happy.¡¨

I laughed bitterly, ¡§Happy? Happy? See Misao? I could never be happy, I was not meant to be. I¡¦m dying Misao, I wish all of this could end.¡¨

Misao stomped her feet angrily, ¡§Where¡¦s the cheerful Kaoru that I¡¦ve known before? Where did the smile disappear to?¡¨

I closed my eyes wearily; ¡§Leave me alone Misao,¡¨ I said quietly.

But she wouldn¡¦t give up. ¡§Kaoru,¡¨ she started, ¡§I just wanted to get some sense into you.¡¨

¡§I said leave me alone!¡¨

Heavy breathing.

Misao raised her hands in defeat and frowned, ¡§Fine, you know what, FINE.¡¨ She turned to the door when she stopped and faced me slowly, her eyes saddening. ¡§Go on, Kaoru. Kenshin wouldn¡¦t be happy to see you like this. You know he wouldn¡¦t.¡¨ then she left.

I was left alone again, thinking silently.

Could Kenshin see me right now? Could he? What would he feel if he sees me like this?

Thousands of questions swirled in my mind as I tried to make sense in them. As if on cue, my mind snapped.

_In that dream, her realizations came true. Life is an excuse that we all hide behind. It is a lie that people use to deny that the fact that life isn¡¦t the most important thing._

I looked over to the picture frame of Kenshin and me together. I walked to it and traced my finger along his face. Smiling, the tears dropped onto the glass and rolled down. He was wrapping his arms around me and we both looked so happy.

_¡§Believe Kaoru, believe that someday we¡¦ll meet again.¡¨_

Yes. I¡¦ll believe. I¡¦m going to move on.

For Kenshin, for Misao, for all of my friends. And last of all, for myself.

I stood up sternly and went over to the mirror; I wiped my tears away with my sleeve and stared at my reflection in the mirror.

I smiled a bit; there was so much to be fixed.

_On the other side of everyone, the only thing wanted and denied was, happiness._

~A month later~

The wind caressed my face softly as I stood in the park, alone. It was the season of spring, where one should leave the past behind and started a new life. Like me.

My smile returned, and my happiness is gaining each day. Simply of the fact that I believe. I still hold onto that promise.

Flowers bloom over the grass, covering them, like a blanket. Birds sang and the sun shone brightly. The world continues to revolve, as my life will continue to go on.

¡§Kenshin¡K¡¨ I breathed in softly as another wind picked up, causing the papers in my arms to fly. Later scattered on all over the place. I bent down quickly and began to gather them, when suddenly; someone helped me. Gathering up the last of the papers, I stood up abruptly and patted the dust off my shirt. I cleared my throat, and I looked up.

And smiled.

Because I saw the all too familiar lavender eyes gazing right at me.

Now that my story is done, would you take one last listening?

Don¡¦t be afraid to feel, in the end, you¡¦ll figure out what you need to know.

-----==-----

OMG!!! Can you believe it?! I¡¦m finished!!! Noooooooooo! Hehe I know the end might be confusing for you, but that¡¦s just the way it is. The rest of them leaves to you to imagine your own! Lavender eyes¡K*sighs* how sweet. Thanks to ALL of your reviews minna-san!!!!! Oh and please read my other story ¡¥Rain of Blood¡¦!!


End file.
